ReidxJack: Untitled
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Reid looks as if he's been beaten up and Jack wants to know who did it, but Reid won't say. So what is Reid hiding and why won't he tell Jack?


Reid walked out of the elevator and stepped into the corridor of the fifth floor of the apartment building he lives in. As he started to walk down towards his apartment he wished he had just stayed home this morning like he had originally planned to do so. If he had stayed home, he wouldn't have gotten all the stares from the people in the streets, the cab driver, people at work he didn't know and the people he did know, like the people on his team, the ones he considered friends. Of course his friends didn't just stare, they asked questions...questions he didn't want to answer, questions he didn't know how to answer.

Eventually he lied. He told them he tripped and fallen down a few stairs, banging his face on the bottom step and that they don't need to worry, he'll be more careful form now on. They all smiled and nodded; of course he knew they could tell he was lying...after all, they are the same as him, a profiler.

He stopped outside the door to his apartment and fished through his satchel for his keys. He pulled them out and as he was about to put the key in the hole, he stopped. He wondered why he went there in the first place...then he remembered why he had done what he had, why he had let them do what they had. He shook his head and tried to push the memories away.

Reid pushed his key into the key-hole, but the door opened slightly on its own. He frowned in confusion, he knew for a fact he had locked the door this morning when he left for work. He pulled his gun out of its holder and held it down by his side, he pushed the door open slowly. He walked in and stopped, he knew for definite he hadn't left the light on.

He looked around the living room and stared wide-eyed at the person sitting on the couch and watching TV.

The man on the couch looked away from the TV and looked up to him. He grinned widely and waved his hand slightly. "Hey, Spencer." His grin quickly disappeared as he looked at Reid's face. "What the fuck happened to you!?" He said loudly and jumped off the couch, walking quickly over towards Reid. He grabbed Reid's chin and pushed back, making his chin tilt upwards.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Reid whimpered quietly.

"Oh, sorry." The man said and let go of his face. "It looks sore, bet it doesn't hurt so much when no one has hold of it though, does it?" He asked as he looked at the bruise around Reid's right eye and his red slightly swollen cheek. "Who did this to you?"

Reid shook his head. "No. Wait...Jack, what're you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course. Why the hell else would I be here?" He grinned.

Reid smiled, but it faded as he realised something. "Wait a second, you broke in here didn't you? That's why my door was open, wasn't it?"

Jack's grin widened. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But I ain't tellin' ya until you tell me who hit you." He said as his grin faded away.

Reid looked away. It was one thing to lie to his friends at work, but it was another to lie to Jack. Jack who he had known for years...who he had cared about for years...he didn't like the idea of lying to Jack, but he didn't like the idea of telling him the truth even more. So he had no choice but to lie. He looked back at Jack. "I...I-I fell down the stairs and hit my head on a step." He said and laughed nervously.

Jack gave him a look. "Spence, I am not a fucking idiot. Tell me who hit you!" He said loudly and took a step closer to Reid, their bodies were almost touching they were standing so close. "Tell me!"

Reid looked away again, he had always liked been close to Jack, but it had always made him nervous...no matter how much he wanted to be close to him. "No...I-I don't w-want to."

Jack's eyes widened in disbelief. "Why the hell not!?"

Reid looked back up to him; Jack was an inch or two taller than him. "Stop shouting at me, please Jack."

"Then tell me who hit you!" He said and grabbed Reid's upper arms.

"I...no, it's nothing, it doesn't matter, so just stop." Reid said and tried to struggle out of Jack's grip.

"No chance." Jack yelled and turned around with Reid. He pushed Reid down onto the couch and climbed onto his lap before he had the chance to get up from it and get away from him. He grabbed Reid's wrists and held them down beside him. "I swear if you don't tell me, I will find out someway."

Reid could never understand Jack. He didn't understand why he was trying so hard to find out who had hit him. He didn't understand why he still acted as if he cared. The last time they had seen each other was just over a year ago and things hadn't ended well...Reid had mustered up everything he had to tell Jack how he felt, but he was rejected. At first he had thought it was because Jack was scared of how his brother would react if he did actually like a guy...but he had said it wasn't, it was just that he didn't like him like that."Why does it matter who hit me?"

Jack frowned angrily. "Because whoever hit you is gonna pay for it! They're gonna wish they never fucking laid eyes on you!"

Reid's eyes widened. "Why're you...why do you sound like you care? Why does it matter? Why are you even here? Just get off me! Get off and get out!" He yelled. It hurt...he had liked Jack a lot for years and was sure he would for years to come...but it hurt that he didn't feel the same and him acting like he did care was just hurting him more.

"What? I do care about you, I've always cared about you! And that's why I'm here, you idiot! I want to know who fucking hit you and I wanna know now, Spencer!" Jack said and moved his face closer to Reid's, as well as pressing his body further against the older man's below him. "Tell me who hit you and I'll make 'em pay for hurtin' you."

Reid looked away again. "Why do you care, Jack?"

Jack gave Reid a sad look. "Just because...just because I didn't say it back doesn't mean I don't care about you..." He said and pressed his forehead against Reid's. "I...I still...like you, ya' know. I still want ya' too..." He grinned. Reid's face turned red and he looked back to Jack. "You're so cute when you blush." He chuckled.

Reid was about to complain at Jack for saying something he thought was stupid, but he couldn't...Jack pressed his mouth against Reid's. Reid's eyes widened but he quickly closed them and kissed Jack back. Jack bit Reid's bottom lip gently and then stuck his tongue out slightly and licked at the line of Reid's lip. He grinned as Reid opened his mouth to let his tongue slip in. After a few short moments Jack pulled away and grinned down at Reid.

"Tell me what happened?" Jack asked as he gently stroked Reid's swollen cheek.

"It wasn't anyone's fault but mine...I asked for it."

"Spence, you've never started a fight in your life." Jack smiled. "It wasn't your fault, it was the fuckers who hit you."

Reid smiled softly but sadly: Of course Jack wouldn't know what he meant. "No, Jackie I mean...I went to...to someone for...well, you know..." He said and jerked his head down towards their position.

"For sex? You mean like a prostitute?" Reid nodded, ashamed. "Hey, don't look like that. You're not the only person who's paid for sex, y'know. But, why didn't you just come see me?" He grinned.

"Jack, I haven't seen for over a year, I couldn't just phone you up for that."

"Sure you could. We've done it before, you shoulda' known I'd do you."

Reid's face turned red again. "T-that's not t-the point. We'd just been on a really bad case and I couldn't...I just...I needed to forget...I didn't want to feel anything for a while. So I went and found someone who would hit me as well as, you know, that..."

Jack gave him a confused look. "Is that why you didn't come to me?"

"I knew you wouldn't hit me. I needed someone who would...and someone I wouldn't want to stay with me afterwards..." Reid confessed.

"I would have stayed."

Reid smiled up at him. "I know you would, Jackie, that's why it had to be someone else."

Jack nodded, as if in agreement. He moved his face closer to Reid's. "And what about now? Does it still have to be someone else?" Reid grabbed a fistful of Jack's black top and pulled him closer. Jack grinned and pressed his mouth against Reid's, his left hand on the back of his head pulling the older man closer to him and his right hand un-doing the other's belt.

Jack slid his tongue into Reid's mouth again, feeling everything inside of him. After a few moments he pulled back, and just listened to their –mostly Reid's- light panting. He pressed his lips to Reid's neck and spoke quietly. "I want you so bad..."

Reid smiled as his face turned red. "I...I know...can feel you..." He panted as he rubbed the palm of his hand against the bulge in Jack's pants.

Jack moaned lightly as he felt Reid's hand. He pulled away from his neck and stood up. He quickly kicked his shoes off and slid his jeans down, along with his boxer shorts. He smirked widely as he saw Reid looking at his hardened manhood. Reid's face turned bright red as he realised Jack had caught him looking. Jack sat down on the couch next to Reid. He grabbed the older man's hips and pulled him onto his lap. He un-did Reid's zipper and pulled his trousers and boxers down to his knees. "Pants off." He said as he ran his hand up the inside of Reid's thigh.

Reid shuddered and kicked his shoes off while still kneeling over Jack, he then pushed himself off the younger boy's lap to push his trousers and boxers down to the floor. He stepped out of the fallen cloths as he climbed back onto Jack's lap.

Jack quickly removed his top and then Reid's shirt. He placed his hands on Reid's hips and pulled, Reid's body was jerked closer to Jack: Reid's hardened member was pressed against Jack's stomach, his legs on either side of Jack's thighs, and his hands rested on Jack's shoulders. Jack grabbed the back of Reid's hair and pulled his head backwards, giving him easier access as he pressed his lips against Reid's neck. He slid his left hand down Reid's back, over his bum and through his legs, stopping when he found two of his fingers were pressed against Reid's opening. He rubbed his fingers against Reid's opening.

Reid moaned.

Jack grinned against his neck and then quickly pushed a finger into Reid, making the older man gasp and then moan loudly. After a moment Jack pushed another finger inside Reid. Reid gasped again and arched his back, pushing his member harder against Jack's stomach, making him moan.

Jack bit down on Reid's neck as he pulled his fingers out. Reid gasped and whimpered slightly at the loss of something inside him. Jack moved Reid so he was directly over his hard member. "Can I go in?"

Reid nodded and looked down at Jack. He pressed his lips against Jack's as he felt the younger man pulling him down and onto his hard cock. Reid slung his head back and moaned out in pain. After a short while Jack had pushed all the way into Reid and was waiting for him to adjust. He let his head rest against Reid's chest.

"Move..." Reid whispered quietly.

"You sure?" Jack asked, he wanted nothing more than to move, but he didn't want to move if Reid wasn't ready yet. Reid nodded and wound his hand in Jack's hair. Jack grabbed Reid's hips and helped him lift up, so Jack was almost all the way out of him...he helped Reid push back down onto him. Reid arched his back and moaned out again. As Jack was pushing in and out of Reid, he realised how good it felt to finally be back in him, it had been so long since the last time they had been together this way. Way too long, he realised.

A little while later Jack could tell they were both close to the end. He wanted to tell Reid why he had really come here before they finished. He listened to Reid's moan a short while before he opened his mouth to speak. "Listen...Spence...I love you..." He said and pounded into Reid harder than before.

"Ah!" Reid moaned out loudly. He looked down at Jack, his face red and his mouth parted as he panted and moaned.

"You hear me?" Jack asked. Reid smiled and pressed his lips roughly and clumsily against Jack's. Jack could feel Reid tighten around him and then he felt the warm liquid squirt from Reid and onto his stomach. With one more push he felt himself release into Reid.

Reid pulled his face away from Jack's and then collapsed on top of him, his face buried in the crook of Jack's neck. He could feel Jack's chest moving as he tried to catch his breath. "You...do you...did you mean it?"

Jack grinned and stroked Reid's back. "Yeah, course I did. I even told Bobby that I was coming to see you and tell you I did."

Reid's eyes widened and he pulled away from Jack's neck to look at his face. "You...You actually told Bobby?"

Jack grinned and nodded. He pushed Reid to the side and onto his back on the seat next to him and quickly climbed on him, straddling his hips. He gave him a quick kiss before pulling away. "I wanna be with you." He leaned back down closer to Reid and moved his mouth close to his ear. "I love you."

Reid wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, keeping him close. "Love you too..."

* * *

End!

Thanks for reading! What do you think of this pairing?

I am definatly going to be writting another fic with these two as a couple...I might right a second part to this, I'm not sure yet though, but there will definatly be another one with these in and the lemon will be better!


End file.
